The First Quarter Quell
by Mil-Misty
Summary: The first Quarter Quell has started, and tributes don't know what's in store for them, with district 13 gone like it was never there. All districts afraid more than ever, will they be ready for the 25th Hunger Games. -Sign up for your tribute to be in the book now, have a chance at the main character!- -No copyright intended, first Hunger Games fanfic-
1. Sign-Up

Make your character a tribute now, you might even have a chance to make the **Main **character if your character is interesting enough!

**Name: **

**Gender: **

**Age: District[1-12]: **

**Personalty:**

**Appearance:**

**Family: **

**Significant Other: **

**History:**

**Reaped/Volunteered:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Weapon:**

**Other:**


	2. Prologue

I woke up to the bright sun, and a poor excuse for a bed. Today was the day of the reaping, and I would have to look extra nice for it, except I hated looking nice. I felt more comfortable in a pair of worn our jeans, a shirt and often a black jacket. But once in a year I would have to look nice, I could do it for one day it wouldn't be so hard. I was 17 years old, but my name wasn't entered many times, probably about 10, I had no worries that she would get picked.

So with not much worries I walked into the kitchen her dad wearing his nicest cloths, which wasn't very nice. District 7 was one of the more poor districts, like 11 or 12, so even there nicest clothes, weren't very nice.

I felt a wooden piece of the floor stab her foot, but she payed not attention to it, the worse that could happen was a little cut, nothing to worry about.

"Where is Lyria?" I asked, a bit worried that my sister was nowhere to be found on the day of the reaping. My sister was 14, her name only entered twice, thank goodness. My family was one of those family's who didn't like to get into the capitols affairs, and made sure that our names were it the least amount of times. My father taught me that, he didn't want to loose any of us, like he had lost mother. He always aid she had been too kind, to willing. She had spoken out against the capitol, saved people from the torture of the capitol, and president Snow. For that he had her killed, my father actually felt in debt to President Snow because he had shown mercy to our family, and hadn't killed me or my sister. I didn't feel that way, I hated the capitol and all it's doings.

"She went out to pick some berries in the forest, she will be back soon" he told me.

"She shouldn't go out on the day of the reaping" I told him. "I will go and get-"

"No, she will be fine, we are running low on food Carys" he told me. "We will need some more food tonight if we are to feed all three of us"

"Than I will go hunting or-"

"Hunting is way to dangerous today Carys, you know that, and I know that, her going to pick berries is way less dangerous" my father told me, and I was about to say something more but he gave me a stern look that shut me up right away.

"Now, go get ready for the reaping, your sister picked out something lovely for you to wear"

"What do you mean, I always wear the same-"

"Just go" my father said, waving me off, so I went over to my room, where a sky blue dress laid, the same color as my eyes. It was much nicer than what I usually wore, which was a simple white dress, with a brown belt. A note was on the dress.

_For you on your birthday, Carys. _

_Hope you like it, _

_and may we always have hope, and remember not to let go._

_-Lyria_

Yes, the day of the reaping was also my birthday but I had never gotten a gift like this from anyone. Not that I was into dresses, but it was really expensive looking, and I had no idea how Lyria would of paid for it, and I was kinda of mad that she did. Because whatever money she used for this could have been used for some food or something. But I knew I wouldn't be able to talk to her much before the reaping, so I put the dress on anyway and tried to not think about how much it costs. I walked out of my room, my brown hair down, and the bottom part down in curls.

"You look lovely" my dad said with a smile, but I didn't smile back, this wasn't a time to smile.

* * *

They pricked my finger, and it stung a little but I was to busy looking for Lyria. This was only her second reaping, and I knew she was scared. She was so delicate and skinny. The process was the same, something I was used to now, but my sister was always afraid, and that's why I wished she hadn't gone looking for some berries than I would of been able to comfort her. I couldn't find her through all of the other people, but I hoped she was ok.

They showed the film from the first hunger games, but afterwards there was a long pause. President Snow had already told about the quarter quell, in honor of what had happened to District 13. This Hunger Games was different, there was tension in the air, everyone was more...Afraid this time.

Bliss smiled her happy smile, and said "as always ladies first" Bliss freaked me out with her colorful clothes, and makeup and the way she smiled. She pulled the piece of paper out slowly, and said "Carys Faith"...She called my name, loud and clear, and there was silence again. How had she called me? Most of the people had their name in there like 30 times...But she had called me...Carys walked over shakily, and she saw Lyria call out her name, but she couldn't look at her, not now. She knew she would cry if she did. "Now for the boys" Bliss said, and I caught her eye, but she didn't smile like I thought she would. She pulled out the piece of paper "Ashton Black" she called, but before anyone could do anything.

"I volunteer as tribute!" A voice said, and I looked down to see it was Storm Black. I was a bit surprised, but didn't say anything. Storm was Ashton's older brother, and was clearly protecting him. Bliss smiled, here are our two tributes of district 7, Carys Faith, and Storm Black!" She said holding our hands up, and I felt a single tear fall from my face. _Always have hope, and never let go._

**Hey guys, So I just want to point out this isn't going to be accurate with the first quarter quell. Because I really wanted to make it more my own, because i'm doing this for fun, and to get my creativeness going. This was just a fanfic not like it's going to be published, so I thought that would be fine to do. Thanks for all of my supporters, don't forget you can still get your tribute in The Hunger Games. -Mil3**


	3. Chapter 1: Goodbyes

**Sorry it's been awhile guys, but here it is, hope you like!**

I was in the room waiting to say goodbye to my family, pacing back and fourth. until finally they opened the door, and in came Lyria.

"I should of volunteered for you, you can take care of this family, I don't know what to do...Father is getting so tired, and hardly making enough money, we won't survive without you!" Lyria cried, and i put my arms around her, and hugged her.

"No, as soon as I win, you and dad with have all the money you need everything will be fine. Just keep picking your berries, and buy bread from the baker when you get enough money, and make jam out of the berries...And...Be safe, OK? Listen to dad, don't talk to the peacekeepers don't do anything, and do NOT put your name in more than you have to, you will be fine" I told her. "It's only for a little while, until I get home" I told her.

"You are coming home, right?" Lyria asked.

"Of course, i'm going to win, and get the money for you Lyria, for you and Dad" I told her her. Than a peacekeeper came in, signaling that Lyria's time was up, and in came my Dad.

"Can't be long, one person still want's to see you, Carys..." he said. _Another person wants to see me? i didn't have any other friends, or family for that matter...__  
_

"Who?" I asked.

"Storm Black, the other tribute" he said.

"The other tribute? Won't we be training together?" I asked him. My dad shook his head.

"They announced that no one will be training together this Hunger Games...It's different, Carys. You know that right? You didn't give your sister false hope did you?..."

"You don't believe i'm making it home?" I asked. I couldn't believe that I was hearing this from my own father.

"23 other tributes are in there, Carys. I'm sorry but your chances are very slim...But don't give up do tr-" a peacekeeper came in signaling for my father to leave. He called. But I already was, even if I knew that he meant don't make a statement in that arena, but what was the point now, when i'm about to go to my death? Storm Black came in, a his face blank.

"I thought I would come to say goodbye...You know before we start killing each other to the death..." he said. I felt a little bad that I hadn't even given a thought about him, or him giving up his life for his brother, or course unless he wins, but isn't it the same deal? "I'm sorry we can't train together but-"

"What's the point?" I asked.

"What's the point of what?"

"Saying goodbye? Unless you are trying to get secrets out of me, because you aren't gonna so you might as well leave" I told him bitterly.

"No, I just...I'm not going to win, that's for sure but you...If you do you can still help my family..." he said.

"Yeah, until you try and kill me" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm not going to, I can't kill anyone from my district, I don't have the guts to do it-"

"You will once it comes time" i say sharply.

"I don't want to, okay, If I do try and kill anyone out there, I hope they shoot an arrow in me before I do..." He said. I didn't know what to say after that, so there was quiet until a peacekeeper came in. I felt stupid now, just a second ago I was willing to kill anyone for my life, but here Storm was begging for me to take care of his family, because he wasn't going to kill _anyone_. He wasn't going to play the capitols games, but i was prepared to. I felt so selfish about what everyone had said to me today. Lyria said she should'v volunteered for me, Storm was here telling me he wasn't going to try and kill me. I felt shaky, and felt like I didn't know what to do. Play the capitols games for my family, or don't for the sake of everyone else?

* * *

I was sat down instantly surprisingly which i knew was different from the rest of the hunger games. But my mentor, Calix believed that we should start training before training has even begun, before anything.

"I'v watched the other's get picked, and done research on them" he said. "I'v learned everything that i need to know about them, Miss Carys" That was already the third time he had called me that, and I hated it.

"Will you be doing the same for Storm, come his turn?" I asked him.

"Yes" he answered. "If he is willing, we already had one talk and he already expressed his...Strategy in this Hunger Games, can't say President Snow will be too happy with that" he told me. "Now, first things first District 1, Tara and Carter. Cousins, Tara prefers throwing knifes, while Carter prefers just your average sword" I didn't want to find out how Calix figured all this out, but I figured he had to pull some strings in the capitol or the districts to find out. "District Two, Katie and Bodie. Katie prefers stabbing knifes and Bodie likes a good hammer" he told me. "District Three, Mara and Felix. Mara doesn't have a weapon of choice as far as I could find out, but the shadows are her friends. and Felix his brain is his weapon. District four-"

"Should I be writing this down, how can I remember all of this?" I asked him.

"There's more, strengths and weaknesses, you have to be able to remember things Miss Carys, if you are going to win. How are you supposed to remember all the berries that are good and the ones that are bad?" He asked me.

"Who says there will be any?"

"Carys..."

"Well it's the truth, maybe there won't be any at all. I'm sorry but I just can't remember all of this, OK?"

"Fine, I'll write something up for you, but you won't get it in the games, you only get one symbol from your district-"

"I know, I'v already chosen" I told him, holding up my locket. "I'm bring this, it has my family in it, the only thing that will help me survive there, Calix" I told him.

"Very well...Now on to District four, Calissa, and Kath. Calissa prefers a spear Kath perfers a axe. District five, two twelve year olds, probably the first time that has ever happened. Sera and Rush, Sera doesn't have anything special but doesn't mean you don't watch out for her, Rush well his name says it all" he told me. "District six, Missy and Marth, they look harmless but don't let them fool you. I believe you already know district seven, so we shall skip that one. District eight, Sewey and Thread twins, weapon a rope to strangle tributes. District nine, Eve and Rith, Eve's good with a bow and Rith is good with an axe. District Ten March and Diaren, March is good with almost any weapon for she often hunts, Daren is good with his fists. District eleven Nicky and Nate, not much is known about Nicky but Nate is good with a knife. District twelve, Aria and Hunter boyfriend and girlfriend, she is good with anything with a arrow, and he is good with anything sharp, do you got it?" He asked me. "Think we shall talk more about them later, but think about them, think who is the strongest and pick them to be allies with" he told me, I nodded.

"Shall I get Storm?" I asked him, even though it would a little of a walk through the whole train, they seemed to make this one even bigger and we were settled in opposites sides of the train.

"No, you can't speak to Storm, capitols rules, all training shall be privet here and at the training area. There will be private sessions, understood?" He asked, and I nodded. It was different this time, so different. Whatever Calix did, it had to come with a price, a price he shouldn't of paid, because i'm not going to survive. I'm going to die...

**H****oped you liked it! Lots of love, mil3**


	4. Chapter 2: Strategy

**Here is the second chapter, sorry for all of you who didn't make it in time to submit your characters :( -Mil3**

* * *

My head hurt from all the information that I was trying to process in my mind. Until finally I gave up trying to remember everything that Calix had told me. I needed someone to talk to, Lyria or my Dad, or even Storm. Anyone but Calix, who is s focused on me just learning information. I needed comfort, not information. But I didn't get any of that as Calix came and say across from me.

"Strategy" he said simply, one word.

"What about it?" I asked.

"We need to figure it out" he said, as if I was dumb.

"Why don't you talk to Storm first? I don't think i'v even seen you go over to his side of the train, he needs help too you know?"

"Yes, but he won't let me help him, he says he's not going to play there games"

"Well he has to if he wants to survive, he volunteered, he came here willingly" I said, turning to look out the train window.

"Yes, but just to protect his brother" Calix said "now, strategy"

"Fine" I said finally giving in.

"First, what are you going to use as your weapon?" He asked.

"I don't know, i'm not good at anything, never had to be" I told him, sighing.

"Well you are going to have to show them something"

"I know"

"And you are going to have to know how to use something"

"I know" that's all I could seem to utter.

"Tell me, Carys" he said, making me turn my head towards him. "What were your interests back at home?" He asked.

"I didn't have time for interests, I was too busy taking care of my family, without breaking the law" I told him, looking back out the window, the grass seemed so green here, almost unreal.

"And what do you do to keep your family alive?" He asked.

"I carve.." I say a bit embarrassed. "My dad taught me how"

"And what do you carve?"

"Knifes mostly" I told him.

"And do you use them?" He asks.

"No" I say.

"Do you use them?" He asks. I looked up, looking for any cameras, but I don't see any so in a whisper I say.

"Yes"

"To do what?"

"...Hunt" I say, of course my father would kill me himself if he knew that, and if he knew that I sold it for money, he never did question where I got my money, probably thought I sold my carvings, but they were never that good, only OK. And I couldn't put my name in more than I had to. The forest is so big anyway in seven, that it is so easy to get by the peacekeepers.

"So throwing knifes?" He asks, and I nod.

"Talk to Storm, okay?" I ask, and he nods also.

"Okay"

"And help him in the arena, do not just help me.."

"Okay.."

**Short but hope you guys like!**


End file.
